dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Cena vs Zangief
John Cena vs Zangief is the Sayain Jedi's fifty-ninth DBX! Description STREET FIGHTER VS WWE! SEASON 4 EPISODE 11! Looks like the Cold War is gonna start again! Which Wrestler from rival nations will tap out! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight RING - WWE The audiences cheered as John Cena walked towards the ring flexing his muscles and waving to his adoring fans, Suddenly the crowd began to boo as Zangief strode towards John before turning towards the audience and shouted "Quiet! Or i'll get you next!" making them shout even louder, John walked towards Zangief and began squaring up against the Russian Street Fighter! Getting annoyed about this Zangief punched John in the face making him stumble backwards in pain, John looked down his hand seeing blood on it realizing that he was bleeding. John looked up in fear before Zangief said "This won't take too long!" Here we go! Zangief grabbed John in the face before throwing him onto the arena, Zangief hopped over the ropes and landed right beside the knocked down John who scrambled to his feet. John tried to throw a punch at Zangief's face but the Russian dodged the punch with ease before slamming him in the face with his palm making him stumble backwards in pain, Zangief grabbed the stumbling John and slammed him against the ground causing the ground to wince! The Russian Street Fighter threw John into the air and then done a drop kick to the landing John's stomach knocking him onto the ground, The Bumbling John Cena scrambled up and began throwing a flurry of punches at Zangief's stomach and chest...sadly this tactic didn't work as the Russian Stereotype stood in place laughing his ass off at this childish attempt, Zangief then slapped John in the face before punching the WWE star in the stomach breaking the poor man's ribs. John fell to his hand and knees as his eyes began to tear up! "RED CYCLONE!" Zangief shouted as he began spinning almost like a red hurricane, John was nearly took off his feet as he began running away in fear. Zangief chased after John only to see John running towards him attempting to do a clothes line, This was all but successful as the force of this attack caused the Wrestler's arm bone to snap off it's sockets making him fall to his back while clutching onto his arm crying in agonizing pain. Zangief jumped on top of the crying John and put him in a hold which broke nearly all of John's bones making him cough up blood as he was choking, The Ref looked in fear before running towards the two men and began counting. He then signalled to the bell, ordering them to ring it as the match was officially over. Zangief let go of John and watched as the poor man was taken on a stretcher quite due to the amount of pain he was dealing with! Zangief strode towards the stretcher and pushed the Doctor away, Suddenly he tipped John onto the ground! Zangief jumped on top of John and began throwing a flurry of punches at the poor man's face which made it so bloodied and bruised that he unrecognizable, Zangief then threw John against the Ring side causing him to be launched back where he was hit. Zangief laughed before doing a Banishing Flat which knocked John onto the ground, Zangief wanted to finish this battle quickly so he punched John in the stomach before slamming the reeling man downwards. Zangief then done his Flying Power which caused the WWE Money Maker to slam straight through the announcer table causing John's neck to disconnect from his shoulders launching his decapitated head into the air! DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: Zangief!Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Real Life vs Video Game' themed DBX Fights Category:WWE vs Street Fighter themed DBX Fights Category:'Wrestling' Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights